Last one to see
by quarterdark
Summary: Naruto visits Sakura one morning and tells her what she missed out on at the Jounin party. Boy did she miss out. She is now the last one to see. What lengths will Sakura go to see.  written to the lack of kakasaku  rating can change on popular demand.
1. Chapter 1

"**Last to see"**

_By Quarter Dark - Gigi_

_(I don't own characters. They belong to Masahi Kishimoto. Also this my first fanfic so be nice. I only did it because I needed a KakaSaku story)_

It's another day in Konoha. The sun is rising, with the many citizens and ninjas of the village. All of them getting ready for there busy day ahead and the stories, like this one, that are about to unravel. In this story like many others it starts off with the main character. But this main character just happens to be in a terrible mood this morning after a visit from a friend. Haruno Sakura thought that this morning would be like any other. Wake up, have a shower, get changed, have breakfast then head off to the training grounds for some training maybe even with her old team seven. Boy was she wrong.

THUMP

"Ouch what the….?" I opened my sleepy eyes to see a boy leaning over my face with bright yellow hair. His bright blue eyes were staring into mine. He had catlike whiskers on his cheeks and had a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Ah Naruto get your face out of mine already" I spoke through my croaky voice.

Naruto just stared he only started to move away when the sleep deprived girl raised her balled up fist in warning. "Oh sorry Sakura-chan! Please don't hit me," he pleaded with arms up in surrender. He knew how much pain she could inflict with a single punch and he really didn't come over to have to go to hospital.

I sat up looking around I discovered that I was on the floor in my lounge room. _Dam it I must have fallen asleep on the coach again, oh well._

"How are you feeling today Sakura? Everyone last night missed you," he sounded concerned.

"Oh really" seriously why would any of them miss me. They got to go to the Jounin party last night while I was sick. I have the best immune system but whenever there's a party my body screams no.

"I'm fine now I just needed the sleep, thanks for coming over Naruto" smiling back up at him. _I will always consider you one of my best friends Naruto. We've been through so much together as teammates and friends. I wouldn't change any of it._

I picked myself up off the floor and looked over at the time. 6:07am. Why is it so early in the morning. Groaning out loud I lay back down and cover my face in my hands. He didn't come straight from the party did he? I really am not a morning person.

Rubbing my eyes I shout a look at Naruto, hoping he would get her anger towards his earliness. Might as well get up. Maybe we will have training today, that sleep really did help me.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked but before he could answer his stomach growled out loud. "I take that as a no" I said laughing as I headed for the kitchen.

Naruto sighed in embarrassment "Its not my fault I came over right after the Jounin party last night".

_Grrr He mentioned that party again! Cha is he trying to rub it in! Hmm maybe he could tell me the gossip over breakfast. Like if Ino-pig did anything stupid he he._

"How was the party Naru?" he took a seat at the table on the opposite side of the kitchen where I was searching for two cups of instant ramen. _I need to remember to go food shopping._

Naruto didn't answer he just stayed silent and looked at the table. He looked as he was thinking of how to approach the topic. "Naruto tell me what happened".

"Do you really want to know what happened?" he grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Really Naruto just tell me"

"Only if you promise to not to get to angry" he eyed me for a second. I nodded not saying anything. So if I did end up getting angry I didn't have to break a promise.

"AAH SAKURA CHAN YOU MISSED OUT ON SO MUCH" he burst out. Delight was written all over his face.

"It was a once in a life time moments and it will be unforgettable in Konoha forever. I mean everyone was there and got so pissed, Sasuke got so wasted and was puking for most of the night, and it was gross but funny. He's still passed out on the toilet I think"

I laughed at the image. I'm so glad that Sasuke can't do at least one thing and that is holding his drink down. _Now I know his weakness, I can have revenge for all of those rejections from him Cha! I'm so over you Uchiha._

"Oh and you didn't think of helping him out aye Naruto?" I lifted an eyebrow up at my teammates very odd behavior.

"He couldn't keep his hands to himself. " Naruto murmured just loud enough to hear. Sounding a tad sulky. "Poor Hinata, I had to save her at least 5 times from Sasuke the creep".

"Lucky Hinata had you there to protect her" I would bet anything that Hinata fainted at least once or twice when Naru saved her. I hope this idiot realizes soon that the Hyuga shared the same feelings at he did.

"Oh also pretty sure I remember Sasuke and Kakashi sensei ask me about you" he smiled stretching his arms over his head. When a crack came from sore back he let out a sigh and continued.

"Any way Shikamaru and Ino had made a bet with Asuma to see who could get Choji to get up on the table and dirty dance to Shakira 'Hips don't lie' ". Naruto and I laughed out loud; just picturing Choji doing that was hilarious and nearly unbelievable.

"Asuma sensei lost because Ino did her mindtranfer jutsu, so he had to shave off his beard as punishment." He pulled out a picture of Asuma with a razorblade in hand with a look of the utmost irratation.

"Poor Asuma, what will Kureni say" we both pondered. Then looking at the next photo of a clean-shaven Asuma made me start laughing again.

" Then in the corner of the bar Anko was winning a game of stripe poker with Iruka sensei and Gai sensei. But you wont believe what Neji did." Naruto paused for suspense.

"He was so drunk that he went and found a dress from god knows where and put it on. Saying stuff like "I need to moisturize the backs of my hand" and "God dam it I have split ends".

"I don't believe you… did you get a photo of that?" I giggled. Naruto handed of the photo of Neji in a lavender colored dress with his hair up in a ponytail. _Thank you Naruto for coming over again._

"Sorry that's the last one. Sasuke smashed my camera when I took a photo of him staring jaw open at a chick Neji" he sighed out.

"Too bad" I also sighed. _Wished I had been there. _"I wished you had been there Sakura." we both sighed. "Keep going Naruto".

"Then Kiba, Shino and Genma got into a fight over women and had to leave the bar to settle things"

"So who won?" _I bet it was Shino_._ I mean come on he could send a gross bug over and knock them out with its poison._

"I'm not sure, none of them came back into the bar". He went to continue on his story about last night.

"Hinata was so confident last night, after a few drinks. She was singing on the karaoke and was thrashing everyone at it. She was so amazing" Naruto was geaming. That boy had it hard. _If only Hinata was here to hear that, poor girl I hope she tells him one day._

"And Tenten was keeping an eye on Lee so he didn't get out of control. Yamato sensei spent a good half of the night explaining to Sai what alcohol does to people." Sai was a bit of a worry at times. He had come a long way but at times he didn't quite understand things.

Naruto gave me a sly grin "Because when Sai sore Granny Tsunade grab pervy sage by the collar and made out with him he got confused as why she did this when she despises Jiraiya"

I returned the grin. This is the dirt I needed. I'll just have a word Lady Tsunade about this later. _Boy is she going to hear it from me. Making about with that old pervert. _I could possibly get a pay raise maybe that's too much wishful thinking.

"Speaking of granny she had a bet going around last night that everyone join in." Naruto leaned across the table towards me to show me the seriousness of the change in topic.

"Well she didn't get the name 'The Legendary Sucker' for nothing. So what bet did she lose this time?" I eyed his suspiciously. Something terrible always happens as a repercussion of her shishou's bad habit of betting.

"It was to see who could drink the most. Sakura if you had been there you would have won and stopped granny from…" he stopped talking. Naruto's face was scrunched up in thought, thinking hard about how to phrase the next part of his story.

"How much money did she lose?" I whispered, hoping that nothing to damaging happened. "We may have an economic crisis on our hands" his left hand went to the back of his head to scratch, like what Kakashi does when he's nervous.

"Um I'm sorry what was that!" if I didn't know any better I would think that she…

"She betted the whole village funding on herself to win" Yep I was right h_e just had to confirm the worst didn't he. Why the hell did Tsunade have to think she's right all the time? _In all my years of knowing Lady Tsunade this has to be the most idiotic thing she has done. Paying her out about Jiraiya now seems pointless in comparison to this.

"I can't believe she did that, the village will be in a huge mess after this gets out" I buried my face in my hands. Its okay it's only a bet between friends and teammates nothing can't be fixed, right?

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to me and placed a firm hand on me shoulder. I looked up at him. "That's not the whole story is it?"

"Not even" he grinned. I was a little shaken at what else could have happened. Then I asked, " So who won the bet? Who's the ninja that's probably got the worst hang over in the whole village?"

That's when Naruto all of a sudden began to blush uncontrollably._ Wow is Naruto okay?_ "Sakura it was… I'm such an idiot I should have told you as soon as I got here. This is why I came over so early!" looked down at me giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Why what happened?" this is going to be good.

"Well um..." his face was beginning to resemble a tomato.

"What was it Naruto?"

"We-ee are heh" Naruto spluttered. I didn't have much patience left and it was growing very thin by just seeing this reaction coming out of Naruto. Who and what happened!

"Naruto Uzumaki spill it now or else," I warned him. I had enough of this crap all I wanted more sleep and to go and shower but Naruto had gone tightlipped on the subject. "Come on Naru" I whined.

Naruto turned his head towards me and made eye contact, his gaze was firm and strong. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Everyone last night got to see Kakashi sensei's face".

The room was still, so very silent. Like time stood still.

"Um what Naruto!" I spluttered. _Everyone at party got to see Kakashi sensei's face.. to see his… his… his face!_ A vain on Sakura's head was being pulsing like mad. Everyone but ME! Me his ex-student! Me his teammate! Me his bloody friend!

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR CHA" _why oh why does this only happen to me. I've wanted to know what's under that freaking mask for nearly seven years. I need to hit something anything._

I stood up all of a sudden walked over to the fridge and punched the metal door. Leaving a dent the size of a human's head behind. Now my hand hurts, I have a dent in the empty fridge and I missed out on seeing Kakashi's face. She let out a sigh. Now I'm starting to feel sick again, just great.

" I hope you're not to angry?" Naruto asked sounding a little scared. He approached the kunoichi who was leaning on her wounded fridge.

"What…oh I'm just a little upset wait a moment... HEY how the hell would you remember?" I pointed at him._ He would have gotten so drunk off his face like everyone else, so how could he remember this shit. Did he just make that up as some kind of joke?_

"Hey I'm telling you the truth Sakura, everyone sore Kakashi sensei's face" arms up in surrender. Trying to plead with me. Naruto would make a good negotiator but today was not the day to test it out on me.

_That lying sack of crap! _" NARUTO UZUMAKI DON'T LIE TO ME" I yelled with two fists fighting to stay at my sides. My fridge didn't deserve this harsh treatment and neither did I! I don't have to put up with this. I stormed right up to him.

"B-but Sakura-chan I'm not lying_. _Last night I didn't drink that much believe it" Naruto spoke seriously as he locked his eyes with mine. I glared back at him.

I sure was having one shit of a morning.

We stood there in silence. We both decided to go and sit back down. But instead of the dinner table I headed straight for my couch, falling head first into the cushions. Naruto sat down on the end of the couch where my leg lay on top of his lap.

Why do I always get left out when it comes to team seven, just why. Is it because I'm not as important in the team or is it because fate likes to screw me over all the time. Oh I wish I could have seen his face. Does he have fish lips, big teeth, or has the looks of a model, covered in scars or maybe a really long tongue.

"Do you want to know what he looks like aye Sakura-chan?" he caught me eye, clustered on with that giant grin.

If only I could smack that smug look right off his face. Of course I want to know what he looks like idiot. Hmm I think I can get rid of his smug ass. "Yeah tell me everything!" I looked at him with a deadly glint in my eye" I want to now every single detail Naruto. Because you've made me so curious since you couldn't stop blushing at the thought of mmm Kakashi sensei without his tight stretched 'mask' on his mysterious face" I tried to sound as casual as possible.

But you should have seen his face. Naruto mouth opened and closed like a fish underwater for a good 10 seconds. His blue eyes wide open and a small blush on his cheeks. I burst out laughing.

"SAKURA IT'S NOT LIKE THAT"! he shout.

It was a priceless that face. The shocked horror on his face by the implied innuendo was so worth it. I clutched my stomach to help me to stop laughing.

Naruto coughed loudly to catch my attention. I slowed down to a small giggle and then finally stopped to listen.

"I'm only saying this once Sakura so listen and you cant call me gay after this, alright?" his blush was still there but only faintly.

"Alright just tell me please" I pleaded. Moving into a sitting position with my full attention. I'm going to find out what Kakashi sensei looks like yay! I held my breath. Naruto just looked anywhere but at me.

"He looks like he's from a another world, like um what are those hero type male thing characters in stories?" he sweat dropped. "Pretty strong looking… rugged I say".

"You mean he looks like a hero that is.. rugged?" I said.

"Yeah he looks like that and if I could do a sexy no jutsu of him…" Naruto was blushing again. "Sorry Sakura its just so hard to explain you really need to see it to understand, you know?" he finished leaving me even more frustrated and confused about Kakashi's face. This was so not fair. Dam Naruto for his in ability to talk like a girl and say if he was just hot or not.

"I just can't believe you all got to see his face but me". This has got to be the worst morning ever.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll get to see it… nah you properly won't," he said sheepishly. Well at least he tried to cheer me up, just a little unhelpful though.

"Well this sucks" I was begging to feel really depressed but I have to be strong. Can't be weak in front of Naruto. "So what happened with the village money?" _That's it Sakura change the subject._

"Well because Kakashi won the bet he's decided to give all the money to producers of "Come Come Paradise" so that they can make more series" he smiled rubbing across his nose with his index finger.

_That perverted teacher of ours will never grow up will he. _"Of course he would do that" I slapped my palm to my forehead " Jeez we should never have Jounin party's ever. Now Kakashi will have more porn to read and who's ever in his presence will have to suffer"_. I wonder how bad all their hangovers will be. They'll want medical help. Well don't even think about asking for any help from me assholes. I'm saving my medic skills for some chakra-enforced training._

"I guess Granny Tsunade is going to have to put every ninja out on missions" I concluded stretching my arms above me head. "Yeah another reason why I came over so early was to tell you that team seven is having a training session at 12 and knowing Granny she'll want to see Kakashi and we might get a mission"

"Really now?" this sounded interesting. I get to go on a mission with old team seven would be a nice change. "I'm willing to comply. I guess but that's only because you came over and told me the gossip Naru " I winked at him.

"Great, I think the meeting is about team seven going on a mission tomorrow"

"Oh but I have stuff at the hospital to-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Yeah but the village is in dyer need for money. You said it yourself. Also I've missed having you on missions" he beamed. _Naruto I understand. I missed going on mission with all of you to._

"Okay Naru"

_It had been so long since I last went of a mission with Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi sensei. I've been so busy with the hospital that Lady Tsunade made me take a 2-month vacation 3 weeks ago. But the last time mission team seven went on together was almost 9 months ago. It was an S rank mission and we all went undercover in Lighting country. I still catch up with most of them at team meetings once in a while. I've missed being close with them like back when we were Genin._

"This will be great, It will be like good old time beside the fact that Sasuke and Kakashi are gonna have bitching hangovers"

I looked over at the clock on the wall it read 6:54am.

"Hey if I'm catching up with you at 12am, then you should go get some rest Naruto. You have been up all night". Naruto yawned loudly "I better go then, you'll be alright?"

"Sure will, I just have to think up some strategies to take revenge on Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade" I patted him on the shoulder.

We both got off the couch and walked through lounge room into the hall where at the end of the hall was the front door to my apartment. I opened the door. The cold morning air rushed inside the house. It made both of us shiver.

"Alright Naru take care and I'll see you soon" I gave him a quick hug.

"Sakura if you wont I'll help you find out what's under Kakashi sensei's mask. It's just something you want to stare at all the time" he gazed off into the street.

"Naruto are you sure your not a little gay for Kakashi?"

He blushed a dark shade of red. "Shut up I told you already I'm not gay Believe it!" and rushed off into the street waving a way to hyper good-bye wave and poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

In a tree at the training grounds there was a man passed out. He shivered as the cold morning breeze hit him across the face. That's when his eye popped right open and his hand, faster than a flash, ripped his mask up over his nose. He sat up, his ruffled silver hair stood on one end and he smelt worse then when Gai went through his weird obsession with cheese foods. "Come Come Paradise" lay open on the branch of the tree that he was lying in. _What the fuck did I do last night? Argh my head! Everything is too loud and too bright. _Kakashi rubbed his head, trying to search his memories. _I remember the Jounin party and that bet with the Hokage and... Oh for fucks sake I didn't.._.

On the other side of the village people thought they heard a cry in the morning air coming from the training grounds but they just moved on with their lives not caring that maybe the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake would be having one of the worst mornings of his life.

**Just re-editied this because I didn't like it before. Hope its better than before. Thanks for reading. 28/02/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time I know. I'm sorry hope you enjoy :)**

**K**onoha was bustling with laughter, crowds and a clear blue sky. The sun shining down brightly on smiling faces would lead you to believe that today would be a nice day. That it might even be something special. Many of the civilians, genins and chunins were enjoying the weather what they didn't know was that their Hokage wasn't expressing the same amount of joy, not one bit.

Tsunade thumped her head against her paper filled desk. Not at all helping the massive headache she already had from this morning's endeavours. I could literally bury myself she thought.

"I wished I could crawl in a hole and die" wracking her head once more on the desk, a tall tower of papers fell burying the Hokage.

What have I done! The Village Elders will have a fit. Not only have I put the village in an economic crisis but also my reputation is flowing slowly down the drains of Konoha. Things couldn't get worse.

The doors to the Hokage's room burst open and 'the Toad' nearly hopped into the room.

"Tsunade princess, I've brought you my mouth and body so please inspire me for my next book" he peered across at the desk only to notice the papers on the desk began to move.

"Well aren't we feeling sluggish," Jiraiya murmured while he walked up to the seemingly empty desk. He was about to reach out to move the papers when a hand shot out grabbing him from around the collar.

Tsunade raised her head out of her temporarily grave, until she was eye level. Glaring into the face of the last person she wanted to see. Boy did Jiraiya make a wrong turn when he entered this room. Try to stay calm.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Princess. You toad" she hissed through gritted teeth.

'Alleged 'toad' had closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, he nodded. Tsunade released her hold on him and with a huff plopped back down in her chair with her palms in her face. She just had no idea what to do. How long did she have until word got out? Maybe she still had enough time to get the money back. If she wanted that money back she was going on a hunt. But first she needs to clean the air with Jiraiya about last night. She glanced up at him with a look irritation, but a slight hint of sadness was hidden behind her eyes.

"Tsunade you don't need to say anything, I already understand" he winked "But I'll leave with this. Have you heard of what the young kids are doing these days?"

"No Jiraiya. I'm not interested in any" but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Come on your one to talk about not being interested; with you age complexity issues, my dear"

Jiraiya chuckled out "Besides I know you'll like it!"

For kami sake I don't have time for this I need to find Hatake before he uses the village money on some stupid idea of his.

"Alright tell me and then get the hell out of my office!"

With a quirked eyebrow "Have you heard of the term 'friends with benefits'"?

She realised now, after 30 odd years, that her headaches had a name. The office was deadly silent until a loud knocking broke the deadly glare she was giving Jiraiya.

"Shut it you perverted old toad" and that was the end of discussion time with our number one pervert. Onto saving her ass!

"HOKAGE" the panicked voice of Shizune came from the other side of the door.

"Enter!" both Sanin turned to face the slightly out of breath kunoichi. Scanning her appearance she noticed that Shizune was still in her drab from the party. I thought I had ordered her to go home and clean herself up before coming into work. Really this better be good. I need to hunt down the copy-nin!

"Sorry if I have interrupted Jiraiya." The Sanin just nodded his head "Not to worry. I think Tsunade has dismissed me" he glanced over his shoulder to her. Not bating a single eye towards him she set her firm gaze onto Shizune for her to go on.

"Milady I was on my way home like you ordered when I passed a very sour faced Homura and Koharu. The elders have heard rumours of last night and want answers." With a sweat drop down her face "They'll be here in less than 10 minutes, milady". Tsunade was not happy.

"Thank you... Shizune... you may go"

Shizune bowed her head down and with out turning her back she exited the room. Poor Jiraiya if only he had known to leave sooner. As soon as the office door closed loud crashes and bangs erupted from the room. Screaming and shouting could be heard over the sound of breaking glass.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU AND YOUR WISE ASS IDEAS JIRAIYA"!

Vibrations shuddered the whole building. Another loud thud hit the closed door. "Hey, hey calm down no need to..." Jiraiya voice of desperation was cut short. There was now a huge hole in the Hokages door.

Shizune slid down the closest wall with her back against it.

"I should probably go and find Kakashi and solve this whole mess "she sighed out the idea. But there's no way I'm going looking like this. Not after seeing that face. Shizune giggled with a faint blush on her cheeks. Oh the poor guy should be running for the hills.

I'll never live this down. If he had just stayed out of it all he wouldn't be in this mess. Never take orders from drunken woman that happens to be your boss and leader. If she decides to bet a whole lot of money to see who can drink her out, don't take the challenge. I realize now that last night will be the last time I'll ever get that smashed. Sure I had won but the repercussions weren't worth the trouble. I now have the biggest migraine; it's like two kunai's being sharpened together right in the middle of your head, scraping against your skull. But the worst of it was that he smelt absolutely disgusting. One thing that he hated was how sensitive his nose was; when he drinks his stomach can't stand the smell of him. It's one of the many reasons why I wear this mask. Clutching his head he fell out of the tree he was in. I hate you Tsunade!

Kakashi had made his best attempt at getting back to his one bedroom apartment, without falling over or gaining any unwanted attention. He climbed slothfully from roof-top to roof-top until he reached his apartment block.

Climbing up to his window, cursing under his breath, the sound of his own feet made his head hurt. He scrambled through his unlocked window falling onto his lounge room floor. Wanting nothing more than to just stay collapsed right there. He pulled himself up and dragged himself toward the bathroom. Before he could make himself puke from his own smell Kakashi was already leaning against the bathroom wall under the shower. Let's hope I can wash the rest of my problems away this easily. Yeah right. The pain in his head was hammering, if his head doesn't stop soon... He let out a low groan.

**I know its short and I have heaps of ideas I just need to know if some people would be interested in reading this story? Also sorry for such a huge delay. My excuse is because I thought chapter one was horrible and should never see the light of day again (mind you I recently edited it so I hope its not as bad).**

**Let me know I guess... or not :) -quarterdark**


End file.
